No Turning Back
by Fruit of a Budding Writer
Summary: The Kanes have met The Seven. There's no turning back now. Greek and Egyptian magic and mythology have officially met and mixed. The Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus crossover. NOTE: Pretending like The Son of Sobek, The Staff of Serapis, The Crown of Ptolemy, and The Trials of Apollo never happened.
1. Who's Back!

In a city called Manhattan, it is night. There is a small camp, hidden from view from the mortal world. There are many cabins, the two in the middle the tallest. A boy climbs out of a small trapdoor on the roof of the highest point in the camp. He is tall and muscular, and has blond hair and celestial bronze rimmed glasses. He pulls up a quietly protesting girl, with coppery skin and brown hair. Her eyes constantly change color. They stand together, on the roof of the cabin, just talking. The boy pulls the girl in for a kiss. They start reminiscing about a boy, and inventor, a chef, a friend. They stand in silence for a while. Then they climb back down into the structure. A few moments later, the girl peeks out from behind the door, then swiftly runs back to her own cabin; one decorated with flowers, hearts, and many shades of red. All is still now.

A shooting star streaks across the sky.

When it is almost out of sight, it suddenly turns back towards the camp. It comes closer. Its path becomes more slanted; you can tell it is definitely coming towards the camp. The details are hard to make out, but it definitely not an asteroid; it looks more like a dragon. And on its back, you can almost make out two figures on its back, clinging on for dear life. As the dragon streaks forward, the figure in front, a boy maybe, tries to slow their speed. He barely manages, so he steers the dragon back up so he doesn't crash into any of the cabins. He tries again, this time successfully. The girl behind his back is dirty, yet she is graceful and beautiful. The boy, with curly brown hair, jumps off the dragon's back and kisses the ground. Then he leaps up and punches the air.

"Oh yeah! We're here! Who's back? Leo Valdez is back!"


	2. New Girl

**I do not own The Kane Chronicles or Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus. Rick Riordan does.**

 _ **Italics are character's thoughts**_

* * *

 **Percy Jackson**

I was talking with my friends before school. I was kind of zoned out, being the infamous Seaweed Brain that I was, and I was thinking about Annabeth. _I wonder where she is? She said she usually comes to school early...Maybe she got stuck in traffic. She better hurry, or else I won't be able to give her the tour of Goode that I promised_ _._ Of course I always happen to ask questions right when they get answered and be completely unaware. I heard a heard a car door slam, then a whistle accompanied by a voice:

"Hey, beautiful, is your name Google? Cause you're the answer to everything I'm searching for."

"Excuse me? Just _**NO!**_ " the girl retorted, disgusted. "I already have a boyfriend," she added as an afterthought.

I didn't pay any attention. I've already had enough drama in my life, so I didn't need any high-school soap operas. I went back to talking about the latest _Avengers_ movie. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around and faced familiar blonde hair and grey eyes, looking slightly irritated, yet happy.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain, you said you'd give me a tour of Goode! Let's go before the bell rings!"

"Annabeth!"


	3. Strange Things

**I do not own The Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan does.**

 ** _Italics_ are character's thoughts**

* * *

 **Carter Kane**

There was a black speck on the horizon. It came closer and closer. It looked like...a black winged horse? There was a figure on it, but they were too far away for me to tell any details. I lowered my vision into the Duat, but they were already too far away for me to see much. All I could tell was the figure on the horse's back had a swirling sea-green aura, almost like holographic water. I hurried down from my watchman's post on the roof to tell Sadie. No doubt she would just laugh at me, but still...something about them was decidedly un-Egyptian, and I had to tell somebody...

I was right. Sadie did laugh at me. I was a bit ticked off, but I decided to search in the library for something about winged horses.

"Hey, Cleo, do you happen to know where to find books about monsters? Especially flying horses that aren't Egyptian."

"Sure thing, Carter." She walked over to a wall, pulled out her wand, and chanted a little spell. The wall opened, and she wen into a room that I had never been in before. I followed her. When I got in, Cleo was looking through one of the upper shelves, muttering to herself. I peered around the room. None of the books seemed like ones we had in the main room. They had titles like, _All You Need to Know About Snow: A Guide to Khione's Realm_ , and _Πώς να νικήσουμε τα μεγάλα τέρατα_. _What does that even mean? I think it's Greek, but why would we have Greek books? I remember mom, dad, and Amos saying something about other gods, but-_

"Here you go, Carter!" I was jerked out of my musings when Cleo handed me a huge book, titled _An Informative Guide to Greek Mythology_. "Try looking at pages 243 to 269. That's the section about pegasi." _I'm an idiot._ I thought. _Of course it was a pegasus! A winged horse that wasn't Egyptian...I'm a real dunce._ I thanked her and headed up to my room.

I flopped onto my bed and lugged _An Informative Guide to Greek Mythology_ onto my bed. I opened up to page 243. "Pegasi: Pegasi are be winged horses. The original Pegasus was born from Medusa's neck after Perseus decapitated Medusa." I glanced down at the footnote to see if it had anything about Perseus or Medusa. There were multiple entries on where to find the mentioned names, one for Perseus (pages 760 to 796), and one for Medusa (pages 319 to 328). I groaned. This was going to be a very long night...

I rubbed my eyes and flopped over. It had been 2 hours and I hadn't even gotten half-way through the pegasi section because there were so many other things I had to read up on to make any sense of what the book was talking about. I didn't know if I remembered even half of what I had read. It was dark outside, so I decided to get some rest. I put the book on my bedside table, and got up to get ready for bed.

My _ba_ loves taking trips whenever I really really want some rest. I was whisked off to city that looked like Manhattan. I saw a huge camp that didn't seem mortal. Maybe it was another magician camp? Then I remembered Amos telling me and Sadie that there were "other gods in Manhattan..." There seemed to be a large group around a small, Latino boy who was laughing and receiving many hugs and thumps on the back. A beautiful girl in soiled, yet completely intact jeans and a white blouse, stood off to the side, watching. A half-horse, half man _(centaur, I think?)_ walked up to her, looked surprised, and led her off to a big house off to the side of the camp. I would have to tell Sadie about my _ba_ 's trip. Then I drifted back to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Stranger Things

**I'm sososososososososososo sorry I haven't been able to update! I still won't be very active because school here is about to start _and_ I have instruments to practice... :(**

* * *

 **I'm** ** _soo_ bad at first-person, so I'm going to stop doing it. However, I will still have the names on top to show who I'm following, if that makes sense (I might do the name of the place where it takes place instead).**

* * *

 **I only own the plot. Rick Riordan owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Camp Half-Blood**

The messenger from Camp Jupiter landed on the grass. A white centaur trotted out to greet him.

"Greetings! What news do you bring of our friends at Camp Jupiter?" Chiron inquired while the messenger dismounted from his pegasus.

"Our praetors have been having disturbing dreams, and your oracle had a spouted a prophecy. A few dozen residents of Camp Jupiter will be arriving here in a few days."

"Hmm. Did Lupa say anything?"

"No sir." Chiron gazed into the nothing, considering what could be happening. He seemed to have forgotten the messenger was there.

"Sir?" The messenger asked, feeling awkward. Chiron started.

"Oh yes, sorry. Thank you. Do you want any food for you or your pegasus?"

"That would be nice, sir."

* * *

The Romans arrived a few days later with a portable camp. They were going to stay for a while. The two praetors, accompanied by Hazel and Rachel, hurried over to Chiron, who had come out of the Big House to greet them.

"Hello Romans! If you wouldn't mind stepping inside the Big House, I have called a meeting to discuss what has been troubling us, and most likely you too."

When the Romans entered the meeting room, they were shocked. They hadn't even started setting up the meeting yet. All they had was a ping-pong table surrounded by mismatched plastic chairs. Then Rachel sat down in a vacant seat and motioned for the others to do the same. They hadn't exactly been expecting their style of Senate meetings, but...seriously? Then Hazel let out a squeal of delighted surprise that was most unlike her when she noticed one of the campers sitting next to Piper. She flung herself at the grinning Leo Valdez.

"When did you get back?" she asked while Frank lumbered over to pat Leo on the back.

"Oh, I just got back about a week ago. I had trouble finding my way back from Calypso's island. What's it called again? Ogia? Ogygia?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this joyful reunion, but we have some dreams to discuss," Chiron said. All three Romans looked up.

"Have you been having dreams about Egyptians too?" Reyna inquired.

"More or less, yes," Chiron answered. "All of the people from The Second Great Prophesy, and also Nico has-" She was interrupted by a raspy voice that was accompanied by a small deluge green mist.

* * *

 **Sadie Kane**

After her little _Ba_ trip, she decided that Carter wasn't lying. There were really strange people living by a huge strawberry field. They also had friends (that stayed in portable camps that went up so fast that it might as well have been inflatable) that apparently threw up green mist whenever they decided to recite ridiculous rhymes. Seriously, " _The Nations Three?_ " Everybody knew that there are _way_ more than just three nations in the world. But still, it got her worried...she would have to ask Carter or Cleo about it, maybe even call a meeting.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been publishing. I haven't had much time and I had a really hard time with making the prophecy (I'm horrible at rhymes that make sense). As you read, I decided not to include it.**


End file.
